<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>月島家的貓 by amuk2525</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761939">月島家的貓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk2525/pseuds/amuk2525'>amuk2525</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk2525/pseuds/amuk2525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>月島家的貓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雖然月島並不討厭小動物，甚至也會有覺得牠們可愛的時候，但是並不會特別想要飼養，畢竟養寵物也不是一件簡單的事。</p><p>再說了，不論是要養貓還是養狗，他的戀人性格大致都可以滿足這兩種動物。</p><p>有時候率直單純，兩眼眨巴眨巴地望著你的時候像狗；表達愛意，小別後的黏人卻又矢口否認的時候像貓。</p><p>月島低下眼看著伏在自己雙腿間那顆上下擺動的頭顱，黑髮的主人正手口並用地伺候著他。</p><p>貓喜歡被摸摸頭或是下巴，所以月島伸出手揉了揉影山的頭頂，然後順著他的臉頰摸到了他的下巴。影山被月島的撫摸打斷了動作，他抬起頭有些不解地望向月島，海藍色的雙眸如此清澈純淨，和他正在做的事成了鮮明強烈的對比。</p><p>月島因公調派到了他縣的博物館幫忙，這一去就是三個月，其實月島一開始是挺不樂意的，但無奈他的資歷還不夠深，上面交代的事情他即使有怨言也只能默默接下。</p><p>好不容易三個月結束了，長途車後回到家的月島只想好好洗個澡後上床休息，結果從浴室出來的時候影山就是這副模樣了。</p><p>烏黑的軟髮上戴著相符的黑貓耳髮箍，白皙的脖頸上圍著一條鮮紅的軟皮革項圈，身上套著一件白襯衫跪坐在床上。 </p><p>那件襯衫似乎是自己的，他和影山的體型相差無幾，就算下擺稍微長一點卻也無法遮掩住什麼。</p><p>大概又是國見給他出的餿主意……。</p><p>從房門口走到床沿的這段時間月島不斷地在心裡想著他要不要禁止影山再跟國見出去喝酒這件事，然而話到了嘴邊卻變了樣。</p><p>「趴下。」</p><p>「欸？」</p><p>不只是月島自己，就連影山也對月島說出口的話嚇了一跳。月島鮮少用命令的口吻和他說話，就算是生氣的時候也幾乎沒有。</p><p>所以影山摸不清月島現在的情緒到底是什麼。</p><p>見影山沒有動作還有點犯傻似的愣在原地，月島嘆了口氣又再重複了一次，「我說了……趴下了吧？」月島低沉的嗓音摻雜了些許連自己也沒意識到的不耐煩。</p><p>冰涼的語氣和鏡面下那對金黃色的眼眸銳利得有些叫人不知所措，影山不會知道現在面無表情的月島其實正努力壓抑著那攀升的慾火。影山想說些什麼卻又不知道從何啟齒，別無選擇的他乖乖照著月島的話做了，他照著月島的指示，轉過身背對月島伏下上半身，臀部微微地翹起。</p><p>眼前的景象頓時讓月島呼吸一滯。</p><p>翹起的臀部幾乎毫無遮掩，只有腰上和腿根有幾條帶子交錯纏繞，挺俏的臀肉完整的露在外面。</p><p>竟然是後空內褲嗎？影山是絕對不可能自己去買這種款式的，雖說其實後空內褲最初是設計給運動員穿的，好讓活動過程中更加不受限制，但是影山在這一塊倒是意外地保守，他說那樣有點沒安全感所以從沒買過。</p><p>這絕對是國見給他的。</p><p>「你的尾巴呢？」月島問。</p><p>月島伸手從襯衫的下襬探了進去，從他的背脊中段順著豎脊肌間的凹縫向下撫摸，緩慢輕柔的一路到了末端。</p><p>絕大多數的貓都喜歡被摸這個地方，但有的貓並不是任誰都可以摸的，如果是外人會炸毛，但如果是自己喜歡的人那毋庸置疑會翹起屁股對你示好。</p><p>他家的戀人似乎也同樣如此。</p><p>指尖壓揉著對方的尾椎骨，感到手下的身子微微地顫抖並扭動，月島的手指更加下探了些。指腹上下來回地搔過臀縫間的小口，最後停滯於此輕輕地摁進了一根指節。</p><p>「貓咪沒有尾巴是不行的吧？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「月…島？」被月島捏著下顎被迫抬起頭的影山，兩眼望著眼前的男人眨了眨甚是不解。</p><p>因不斷吞吐摩擦著他的慾望而有些泛紅的嘴唇，嘴角殘餘著來不及嚥下的唾液，蒙上淡淡氤氳的雙眼。</p><p>月島將手中的遙控器從二段調至了五段。</p><p>驀地，影山叫了一聲，似是驚呼。一股快感從內裡炸開般的流竄至他的四肢百骸，又酥又麻，連腳趾都忍不住蜷縮了起來。</p><p>「啊……」</p><p>方才幫影山戴上貓尾肛塞的時候，月島多塞了一顆跳蛋在裡面。也不知道從何興起的惡趣味，突然唆使月島這麼做。</p><p>他跟影山雖然不是那種會在床事上玩得很瘋的類型，但偶爾也會為了情趣而買些小東西放在家裡，只是使用的機會並不多就是了。</p><p>「等等月島！停…停下……」影山斷斷續續地央求道，但現在的月島肯定不會理會他的請求，於是影山嘗試想去搶過月島手中的遙控器，但無奈不斷從體內蔓延至全身的快感讓影山難以招架，他覺得他的腰是軟的，手腳也是軟的，一點力氣都使不上。</p><p>如果是平常狀況良好的影山，月島肯定是打不過的，但現在的影山就是隻軟呼呼任人宰割的小白兔—哦不，該說是他可愛的小黑貓才對。</p><p>月島再次調整了手中遙控器的開關，轉至隨機變頻。</p><p>忽強忽弱的震動讓人沒有防備也難以預料。當你習慣了它微弱的震動足以忽視的時候它便突然強力地跳動了起來，然後再你快要攀上臨界點的時候又減緩了速度，硬生生將瀕臨潰堤的慾望給壓了下來。</p><p>捏著影山的下顎，月島向前傾身吻上了對方微張小喘著氣的雙唇。</p><p>止不住顫抖的身子連帶著項圈上的鈴鐺鐺鋃作響。月島攬過影山的後腰，讓他坐到了自己的腿上。</p><p>純白的內褲布料早已濡濕一片，月島伸出食指在隆起的頂端按壓摩娑著。</p><p>「你有想過這麼做的後果嗎？」月島吻著影山的下巴，舔著對方上下滑動的喉結，在他微微跳動的頸動脈邊留下了一個嫣紅的吻痕。</p><p>「我以為你會喜歡……」影山有些艱難地說道。體內的小東西正馬力全開的在他的敏感點上強力跳動，影山幾乎是掐著月島的肩頭才勉強把字句說得完整。</p><p>「老實說，我並不討厭。」月島笑了笑。</p><p>月島笑得溫和，就像是春日裡的暖陽那樣和煦，然而體內不斷震動的玩具提醒了影山眼前戀人的劣根性。</p><p>好幾次被迫抑制高潮的影山難耐地扭動著身子，下身硬到快爆炸，想要伸手去解決卻都被月島制止了。他一向清楚自己的戀人吃軟不吃硬，但通常不到特殊情況影山也不是會服軟的人。</p><p>不過也許慾望當前，什麼自尊大概都顧不上了。</p><p>「月島……想射……」影山摘下月島的眼鏡，摟過對方的脖子，討好似的親吻著對方的薄唇，包裹在內褲裡腫脹的分身抵在對方腹部上不斷地上下磨蹭。</p><p>他的小貓投降了。</p><p>月島回應著影山的親吻，輕咬著他的下唇淺淺嗯了聲。</p><p>他讓影山把那件幾乎被他自己體液沾濕的內褲給脫了，高挺的棒狀物一片溼滑，月島握著柱身上下擼動，時而在脹紅的龜頭下摩娑著溝縫。</p><p>懷裡的身子顫抖得愈發厲害，月島更加快了手中的速度，很快的，積累已久的白濁便一汩汩的射到了他的手上和腹部上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「有點可惜沒辦法戴著尾巴做呢。」月島遺憾地說道。他扳開身上人的臀肉，手指摸著穴口和尾巴的交合處，不斷的在四周畫著圈。</p><p>高潮過後的身子特別敏感，月島能感覺到影山的穴口還在收縮，裡面的跳蛋應該弄得他很難受。</p><p>月島兩指揪著肛塞的尾端緩緩往外抽出，影山皺著眉頭低低哼了兩聲，抓著月島的肩頭留下了幾道鮮紅的抓痕。</p><p>月島嘶了聲，但也並沒有阻止掐在自己肩上的手，如果這能讓影山好受一點那留下一點小傷倒也是無所謂。</p><p>月島補了些潤滑液在微張的穴口上，冰涼的觸感似乎減緩了影山的不適，他的手指放鬆了許多。</p><p>「坐上來。」月島說完便托著影山的臀部往自己身下那根早已蓄勢待發的肉根上放。</p><p>跳蛋還在裡面。</p><p>影山想出聲提醒他，但似乎為時已晚，熟悉的棒狀物已經頂開穴口，毫不留情地擠進了被玩具操得軟熱的通道裡。</p><p>「嗯……」月島低吟了聲。</p><p>溫暖的腸道緊緊咬著他的碩物，緊窒的皺褶幾乎不留一絲空隙的吸附著他的柱身，裡面瘋狂震動的跳蛋也剛好抵在他敏感的冠狀頭上。</p><p>月島微微托起影山的臀部，下身緩緩地向上挺動。</p><p>「難受嗎？」</p><p>枕在月島頸邊的腦袋輕輕動了動，柔軟的髮絲搔過月島的臉龐。快感和疼痛本就在一線之隔，還處在敏感高峰的他，自然難以忍受被撐開的痛楚，以及異物過於鮮明的異樣感。</p><p>月島伸手撫著影山的背脊，並溫柔地親了親影山的耳朵，啞著嗓子安撫道：「一會兒就好了。」</p><p>本來月島並沒有那麼深的慾望，至少今天本意是沒有的，他原本打算洗了澡就好好休息，卻在打開房門的時候看到那幅景象。</p><p>如果說那樣他還能無動於衷的話，那他肯定不是個男人。</p><p>既然他的國王大人今天難得那麼主動了，那做為一個聰明人應該懂得把握才是。所以從那個瞬間起月島也沒有打算放過影山的意思了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肉體撞擊的啪啪聲響和項圈上鈴噹的匡啷聲混雜一室。</p><p>粗重的喘息和甜膩磨人的呻吟交纏繚繞。</p><p>「喵一聲來聽聽。」月島雙手捧著影山有些低垂的腦袋，親吻著他的鼻頭，影山似乎有些疲憊了，兩眼閃著水光有些無神。</p><p>「蛤？」在歷經長時間激烈的性愛中影山的腦袋有些昏沉，他不太確定月島剛剛對他說了什麼，他抬起頭滿臉狐疑的看著眼前的男人。</p><p>半斂的雙眼迷濛得有些惹人憐愛。</p><p>「不是貓嗎？喵一聲不為過吧？」月島咬著他耳朵，舌尖沿著他的耳骨由上往下舔舐，含著他薄嫩的耳垂吸吮了兩下。</p><p>終於聽懂了月島剛剛說的話，但光是這身打扮就夠讓他覺得羞恥的了，現在還想要他學貓叫？影山一時間又羞又怒，啞啞地罵道：「你有毛病是不是？啊……」</p><p>但逞凶也不過三秒鐘，下身的撞擊再度變得猛烈，吐出嘴的又只剩下嗯嗯啊啊的喘息和呻吟聲。</p><p>「飛雄……」月島喊著他的名字，低啞的嗓音不同於平時那般溫和，帶著一點強勢和霸道，不容拒絕的意味頗為明顯。</p><p>「……喵。」</p><p>饒是影山飛雄都不得不屈服，穴口被操弄得又疼又麻，月島仍舊不肯放過他，本來是為了讓月島緩些他才不甘情願地喵了一聲，卻沒想到得了逞的月島似乎更變本加厲了……。</p><p>月島抱著影山的腰緩緩起身向前，讓影山從本來坐在他身上的姿勢變成躺在了床上，然後捉著影山兩隻曲起的膝蓋下壓，那被操到有些紅腫的小嘴仍舊盡責地咬著自己的分身。</p><p>交合處早已糜爛不堪，乳白的液體沾黏著兩人的腿根，甚是有些已有乾涸的痕跡。</p><p>男人的腰肢又猛然抽動了起來，惹得影山又是一陣驚呼。</p><p>「嗚…停下…月島你慢點……」</p><p>影山從來不知道月島的體力什麼時候變得那麼好了，明明以前練球的時候月島總是最快癱在休息區的那個。</p><p>然而今天的月島讓他完全招架不住了。</p><p>那裏可能要合不攏了，影山頹喪地想著。但很快地他又沉溺於一波又一波的快感中自顧不暇了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>========================================================================================</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「嗯……不覺得飛雄今天的托球有點……嗯……」羅梅羅看著今天在場上有點僵硬的二傳手，摸著下巴有些不解地自言自語。</p><p>最近的練習量應該沒什麼改變啊，昨天影山回去的時候精神狀況看起來也挺好的，今天早上好像也沒有什麼特別的地方，怎麼覺得下場練習的時候似乎有點力不從心的樣子？</p><p>「力道好像有點弱。」一旁正在喝水的牛島接了下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>從那天起，足足三天，影山覺得他的腰足足痠痛了三天，那三天他明顯感覺自己在球場上難以適應，托球的時候總有些不到位，所以也不需要月島禁止，影山不會再聽國見給他出的主意了，至少還記得後果的影山短期不會了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>《完》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>